fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Solar Syndicate
The Solar Syndicate is an infamous, structured crime organization that has a tight grasp on the inner workings of various cities around the globe. It was founded by a man known as Mr. Worldwide, a dastardly little man with currently unknown long-term motives. Despite how the nature of the organization may sound, the "crimes" that they commit are much more like practical jokes on a much grander scale than what would normally be expected. For some reason, The Solar Syndicate, and Mr. Worldwide in particular, seem to have a strong fascination with baseball as a sport. Many of the group's endeavors are centered around baseball, including Mr. Worldwide's revenge fueled grudge match against Destruction Bench Agreement in its series's 15th Episode. They lost said match and suffered considerable losses among their main baseball team, but seem to still be around. Their status and whereabouts are currently unknown. Notable Team Members Mr. Worldwide Founder of The Solar Syndicate organization and baseball team, Mr. Worldwide acts as the coach for the team. His motivational boosting is questionable at times, but the team seems raring and eager enough under his stead. Despite his love for baseball, the man does not seem opposed to employing dirty tactics in order to secure the win, such as using his Epithet to impact the trajectory of flying baseballs. This is not particularly surprising, however, considering his megalomaniac tendencies. Burly Worldwide Mr. Worldwide's son and CEO of a company that exclusively produces leather jackets, Burly was the star batter of The Solar Syndicate's baseball team. He was their absolute muscle, using his brute strength and bullying prowess to charge through the competition. All of this is written in past tense due to the fact that Burly was abducted by Aeon K'lapptark during the match at DBA, and was held at her space zoo until Litch freed him after his villain game show. Swivel Moiseipitch Burly Worldwide's girlfriend and valley girl incarnate, Swivel was the star pitcher of The Solar Syndicate's baseball team. She was known for throwing particularly nasty curve-balls, complimenting her equally nasty remarks perfectly. Similar to her boyfriend, though, she has been place out of commission due to Valeria V. shooting out her legs. Sunny Starburst Literally just the sun but with sentience, Sunny Starburst was the star star of The Solar Syndicate's baseball team. He acted both as the team mascot and as an active athlete, and one of their most effective at that. Using his innate abilities as a celestial body, Sunny can burst at insane speeds to secure runs for the team. However, at the end of DBA Episode 15, he returned back to space with no signs of returning. Hot Rod Mr. Worldwide's personal mean machine, Hot Rod is the star car of the Solar Syndicate's baseball team. It is unknown as to how they are alive, but they take full advantage of it on the baseball diamond with their immense speed and ramming force. There are also an essentially limitless amount of nameless baseball grunts, ready to fill in any open spots on the team at a moment's notice. Category:Groups